


[vid] Phenomenon

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [13]
Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Includes subtitles, Music by Thao & the Get Down Stay Down, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: Sip on joy the purest drink
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Edward Dickinson, Emily Dickinson vs. the Patriarchy, Emily Dickinson/Death (secondary), Emily Dickinson/Nature (secondary), Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert, Emily Dickinson/poetry
Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/125226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	[vid] Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> **Content notes:** Bright flashes. Sexist bullying. A parent strikes their adult child.

Password: **joy**

[DW](https://thuviaptarth.dreamwidth.org/288572.html) | [Tumblr](https://thuviaptarth.tumblr.com/post/632910093330087936/dickinson-phenomenon) | [YT](https://youtu.be/kIHNA05Wx2w)

[Download](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/thuviaptarth-vids/thuviaptarth_dickinson_phenomenon.zip) (1920 x 1080 mp4, subtitles included)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nestra, starlady, and springgreen for beta!


End file.
